Nail (Dragon Ball)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball: Devolution Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Moveset *Stalling *Full Power *Full Power Energy Wave *Super Explosive Wave *Mystic Flasher Character Reference Nail is a fighter-class Namekian who guards Guru of Planet Namek. He challenges Frieza to a fight in order to buy time for Dende to summon Porunga. He was seriously injured, and was on the verge of death, but he had bought enough time to summon Porunga and his duty was complete. After that he merged with Piccolo, who was revived by Porunga's wish. Nail's and Piccolo's appearance is similar. When Piccolo fought with Frieza, he surprised Dende because he looked so much like Nail. Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Super Attacks *Assault Flash *Mystic Flash *Mystic Slash Passive Skills *Beliefs of the Namekians *Bond of the Namekians *Buying Time *Deterrent *Final Will to Fight *Regenerative Power Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Moveset *Evil Flight Strike *Namek Finger *Do or Die *Maximum Charge *Full Power Energy Wave *Mystic Flash *Super Explosive Wave Parallel Quests *Namek Berserker (Level 40, HP: 16,053) **Evil Flight Strike **Namek Finger **Darkness Mixer **Baked Sphere **Super Explosive Wave Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks *Assault Flash Abilities *Tough as Nails Cards *SH1-18 Dragon Ball Legends Super Attacks *Mystic Flash Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Nail.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon - Nail (1) - 1.png|Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon - Nail (1) - 2.png|Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon - Nail (1) - 3.png|Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon - Nail (2).png|Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Nail.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Nail 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Nail 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Nail 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Nail 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Nail 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Nail 3 Dragon Ball Legends - Nail - Card 16-03E.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 16-03E Dragon Ball Legends - Nail - Card 16-04H.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 16-04H Dragon Ball Legends - Victory - Nail.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Victory Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2) Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Namekians Category:Regeneration Users